


A Social Understand Of The Hypothetical Omega

by orphan_account



Series: VOTV Talks Omegaverses [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omegaverse Relationships, Rated M for references to violent crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your local omegaverse nerd has returned, with more helpful hints about how to write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Social Understand Of The Hypothetical Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are again. I was really surprised by the number of people who read the last one (over 1, 000), so I figured it must have been at least somewhat helpful/entertaining.

Here, we're going to be taking a look at some basic social principles of omegaverses, such as terminology, relationships, and social justice. Of course, seeing as how this entire thing is a hypothetical, most things are just my personal ideas. There will be a lot less science in this, just to put that out there. 

Let's start with terminology. Now, I'm going to keep this simple, since there are a million different ideas, preferences, and what-ifs that could change these.

Alphas, as the dominant nature, are essentially a more aggressive version of men. I'm going to stick with the two ways of addressing an alpha's romantic or family ties that make the most sense.

The most popular way is to keep addressing them with real life terminology (I.e. boyfriend, girlfriend, wife, husband, father, mother) but this doesn't work for a number of reasons. Chief among them being that it simply doesn't work. Calling the person who fathered you your mother is just bizarre. If you have two parents of the same gender, you wouldn't call one of them mom, and one of them dad. You would call them both a variation of the correct term. Therefore, if you were to stick with real life terminology, you would have to ensure that it made sense. Alphas would be called some variation of father by their children, omegas would be called mother. Betas would, obviously, remain the same. Now, it gets a little more complicated when it comes to marriage. Of course, we could stick with husband, and wife, but those both have certain connotations associated with real life relationships. There's nothing inherently bizarre about using them, but, if you haven't properly explained the relationship, it could be confusing for readers. Make sure the reader knows who's who in the relationship.

If you do go for using your own names, you do have to make sure they're not offensive to the audience, and are easy enough to remember. Don't use curse words, or offesive slang, don't use words that are ridiculously long, or overly complicated. Keep it simple. If they aren't self-explanatory, put in a key. Knowing characters' roles is very important.

Now that that's out of the way, we can move on to the relationships themselves. 

Now, in most omegaverses, there seems to be a significant lack of history. Of course, I'm not assuming that everyone will write historical omegaverses. However, in the pursuit of some degree of realism, we must take into consideration how we want society, and human rights, to develop. Therefore, I'm going to do this in two different ways: soulbond and non-soulbond.

The idea of soulbonding, or, the mating of both mind and body, is a relatively common writing tool, especially in omegaverses. The idea that a symbolic bite on either the neck, shoulder or wrist will then become both a sign of mating, as a sort of primitive, more binding wedding ring, and an erogenous zone. This process is generally linked with some sort of magical, or spiritual, concept. It also asserts an idea that omegas are property, which is even more ingrained in their society than the idea that women were. This enforces a relationship that is based more on social brainwashing and a type of stockholme system, which of course, is always good for a dystopian universe. And, of course, in a somewhat scientifically accurate universe, the mark would need to be disinfected daily, and bandaged, adding another process to an omega's needs within a heat.

The other option, without soulbonds, still have biting during heats, the mark is simply more private, something you wouldn't show off in public, like a hickey. Actually, using this option, the mark has many parallels with love bites and hickeys. In this type of universe, there would be much more structured relationships, more like marriage, and less like animal mating. Of course, with this option, you have to take into consideration all of the actual issues women face in the real world. People cheating on spouses, rape, forced marriages, single motherhood, abortion debates, contraception debates, STDs, and what have you, adding on new issues, such as omegas in relationships without alphas (omega/beta, or omega/omega relationships), or vice versa, religions that allow alphas multiple spouses, etc., etc.


End file.
